five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Night 6
FNAW1 = Night 6 is the bonus night of Five Nights at Wario's. There is no phone call since Phone Guy was killed by one of the characters in Night 5. All of the characters will be extremely active. Strategy The best strategy for this night is to only check the lights and shut the doors. Because of this, Mario will not be able to kill you, and the night will be made significantly easier. Ending When the night ends, the screen of 6 AM screen will play like previous nights. Then, an image will show with text saying: "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ENTER THE FACTORY WHEN IT'S CLOSED", "Never do that again", and "Congratulations!". The image depicts all of the characters in Entrance 1. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 8.25.00 PM.png|Night 6 on the title screen. Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 8.25.48 PM.png|Night 6 during gameplay. Night6End.jpg|The Night 6 ending screen. Trivia *This is the only night in the series that doesn't have any phone call. *There is a common theory that Mario is actually escaping the factory. In the image, he is leaning toward a lighted doorway, believed to lead outside the factory. It is unknown whether this is true or not. |-| FNAW2 = Night 6 is the sixth playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 2. There is a big chance that all enemies will visit The Office this night. The player will see that the Phone Guy isn't on their side. Upon completion, a screen with a text that says "The End?" appears, but followed by a jumpscare of Mario. Strategy Check the Tool Storage, Office Entry and the Garden; other cameras can waste time as they are unimportant. Try to keep the Generator on. The Tool Storage camera is the single most important one to check. Tips *Make a special check on Bowser as he is by far the most active character. Mario is also a lot more active this night than Night 5. *A good trick is to time your actions with the lightning. Once you think the lightning is about to strike, check the Tool Storage, aim for the left, before the lightning strikes and once it strikes, quickly put down your cameras, so you can also see the hall. *If anyone is in the hall, don't charge the generator for too long; same if Bowser is in the window. Phone Call "Huh, I see you got my phone call this morning. Sorry that you have to work on a Saturday, but we had no choice. We had some, ummm... *short pause* problems that required a security guard. Now since you're here, want to play? Or have some fun with us? I like to call this game "No pain, no gain". You know that you have to work in life to be rewarded, Thomas? And I've got a feeling that you will leave in the morning like normal, maybe even earlier. In this little game, you cannot skip work, Thomas; No no no, that's against the rules! So, I was kind enough to lock the doors a few minutes ago! That way, you will stay here tomorrow, and work here tomorrow night as well! But don't worry. I've left food there for you to eat. You can thank me later. I've done this myself, somewhere else, several years ago. Now it's your turn to have some fun, ay? Ready, set, GO." Trivia *This night shows Phone Guy's true side, as his demeanor grew worse and worse over time. *The player's work on this night and the following night may have been without consent, as implied by Phone Guy. *"The End?" might be a joke, because the player is jumpscared by Mario, before being able to start Night 7. Gallery w45365.png|The "END?" screen. 54ge4g.jpg|Message from Night 6. |-| FNAW4 = Night 6 is the final playable night in Five Nights at Wario's 4. All of the characters are extremely active and Nightmare Wario appears more frequently. Gameplay This night is very difficult. The player will need quick reflexes to pass it because they will need to stop Nightmare Wario, who will attack faster than he did the previous night. If the player is not fast enough, a broken remote can quickly spell their demise. Beating this night unlocks a secret ending that tells you more about this game. Strategy * Turn down the brightness for Wario. * Switch channel quickly for Luigi, Waluigi, and Peach. * Go to the radio channel for Mario. * Click "Stop Demon W" for Nightmare Wario. * Fix the remote immediately when it breaks. |-| FNAW:O = Night 6 is the last night of Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. On this night, the player goes back to The Office from the first game. The only active antagonist is Wario Man. Completion of the Night gives the player access to the Custom Night and a brief cutscene. Tips *Wario Man is the most active enemy in the entire series, as he goes through rooms very quickly. However, as he is the only enemy, this night is simpler than it first seems. *Sound cues will play when Wario Man goes through specific rooms. These are the same exact sound cues used in the original game. Learn when these cues play, and the player can easily tell which side of the building Wario Man is attacking from. *Using the lights to check if Wario Man is by The Office is an option, but it is risky; Wario Man moves so quickly that if he is revealed by the lights, the door must be shut immediately or else he will sneak into the office and kill the player. It is a safer option to close the door the moment the player spots him in one of the two rooms beside the office, in the camera. *Wario Man never moves backwards; he always advances toward the player, repeating his cycle if he is successfully kept out of The Office. Trivia *This is the only instance in the entire series that Wario Man is a direct antagonist to the player. *This Night is very similar to, and likely inspired by, Night 5 from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Both nights pit the player against only a single antagonist for the entire night (Nightmare Fredbear in FNaF4's case), both of whom had never been direct antagonists in their respective series up until that point. In addition, both games are the fourth entries in their respective series. Category:Nights Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins